World Locations
Canada *Reese sent Daniel Casey to Canada after faking Casey's death 3x16 - Canada Casey's house (1).png 3x16 - Canada Casey's house (2).png 3x16 - Canada Casey's house (3).png 3x16 - Canada Casey's house (4).png China *Reese and Kara Stanton travel to Beijing to gather intel before going into Ordos. *Decima Technologies headquarters are in Shanghai. Ordos, China *Reese and Stanton are sent there to recover a laptop which contains parts of a source code similar to Stuxnet. *Original filming location: A housing development under construction on Long Island. According to a casting call, the massacre scene was shot in the Rockaway Beach area. Ordos 2.jpg Ordos 3.jpg Ordos 4.jpg File:POI_0120_MPOV_Reese_Stanton_Red_Square.png Ordos 6.jpg Ordos 7.jpg Ordos 8.jpg Ordos 9.jpg Ordos 10.jpg Ordos 11.jpg Ordos 12.jpg 1x20 - Arriving.png 1x20 - Shooting Reese.png Colombia *Root sent Jason Greenfield to Cartagena to protect him from Vigilance. She would later send Daniel Casey there to meet with Greenfield. POI 0306 Jason3.png Czech Republic *Seen in: , *Mentioned in: *Reese & Stanton interrupted a deal for combat drones & executed all 3 "enemy combatants" in a hotel room in Prague in 2007. *Reese flew to Prague to rescue Kelli Lin's daughter Kai from Cyril's henchmen. *Finch instructed Rick Dillinger to charter a plane to fly Daniel Casey there to safety. Dillinger double-crossed Finch, drugged him, stole Casey's laptop to sell to Chinese buyers & intended to leave the city on that plane. POI_FB_0212.png France *Seen in: *Reese & Stanton kill a couple in a bar in Paris in 2009. Later that night, sick of his nonchalant attitude, Stanton draws a gun on Reese and tells him to choose between being a boy scout or a killer. Reese slams her into a wall and says that he loves his work, and they kiss. POI_0212_Kara.png POI_FB_0212b.png Germany *Shaw and Michael Cole take care of a relevant number in Berlin. *Original filming location: The Berlin scenes were filmed on Roosevelt Island. Scenes were filmed at Good Shepherd Plaza and at the Motorgate Parking Garage. Shaw sets the explosive near 568 Main St. She walks across the street, near the northern wall of 580 Main St. before operating the remote denotator. 2x16 - Germany - Berlin 01 MPOV.png 2x16 - Germany - Berlin 02.png 2x16 - Germany - Berlin Kaffeeklatsch.png 2x16 - Germany - Berlin 03.png 2x16 - Germany - Berlin 04.png 2x16 - Germany - Berlin 05.png 2x16 - Germany - Berlin 06.png 2x16 - Germany - Berlin 07 MPOV.png 2x16 - Germany - Berlin 08 MPOV.png 2x16 - Germany - Berlin 09 MPOV.png 2x16 - Germany - Berlin 10 MPOV.png 2x16 - Germany - Berlin 11.png 2x16 - Germany - Berlin 12.png 2x16 - Germany - Berlin Street MPOV.png 2x16 - Germany - Berlin Rooftop.png 2x16 - Germany - Berlin Hall.png 2x16 - Germany - Berlin - Apartment 01.png|Ahnaz Bekhti's apartment 2x16 - Germany - Berlin - Apartment 02.png 2x16 - Germany - Berlin - Apartment 03.png 2x16 - Germany - Berlin - Apartment 04.png Hungary *Seen in: ** . Reese met Stanton for the first time in Budapest in 2006. ** . Martine Rousseau, a Samaritan operative, kills a journalist who believes an AI "slipped into the world unannounced". Hi-Res_Prague.jpg|Note: the real location of the image is the Moscow Kremlin, not Budapest. POI_0401_SPOV_Budapest.png Iraq *Seen in: *Original filming location: Fort Totten tunnels, part of a decommissioned Army base in Queens FOB.jpg 1x09 - Playing god.png 1x09 - Carter interrogation.png Italy *Grace Hendricks lives in Italy *The Machine puts Reese on a flight to Rome in *Original filming location: Wall Street 3x13 - Italy Rome Airport (1).png 3x13 - Italy Rome Airport (2).png 3x13 - Italy Rome Airport (3).png 3x13 - Italy Rome Colosseum MPOV.png 3x13 - Italy Rome Trinita Dei Monti MPOV.png 3x13 - Italy Rome Via Ludovisi MPOV.png 3x13 - Italy Rome Il Palazzo Di Roma.png 3x13 - Italy Rome Taxi.png 3x13 - Italy Rome Gazzetta Di Roma.png 3x13 - Italy Rome Let's buy a new suit.png Japan *Root calls Finch from a noodle restaurant in Japan (possibly Tokyo ) to inform him about a couple of stolen computer drives. 3x12 - Root in Japan.png 3x12_-_Root_civilian.png *Daizo's birth place Mexico *Reese and Jessica spend a few days in Mexico when they learn about the attacks on the World Trade Center. *Carter receives a call from Warden Peña at Torreón Penitentiary to inform her that a Marshall Jennings delivered her suspect. POI FB 0101.png|Reese and Jessica on vacation POI 0121 Warden2.png|Warden Peña calls from Torreón Penitentiary Morocco *Reese and Stanton are working an assignment in Tétouan when Mark Snow and Alicia Corwin send them to Ordos, China to recover a stolen item. POI FB 0120.png POI FB 0212c.png Russia *Seen in: *Logan Pierce has a "safe house" in St. Petersburg. *Original filming location: The St. Petersburg pierogi bar is Viktor and Spoils, the taqueria and tequila bar in the Hotel on Rivington. Emily's St. Petersburg hotel room is really the Mexican room, adjacent to the room used for the auction at the Americas Society. The St. Petersburg bridge is the Glen Island Bridge over New Rochelle Harbor. 3x14 - Russia - StPete 01 MPOV.png 3x14 - Russia - StPete 02.png 3x14 - Russia - StPete 03.png 3x14 - Russia - StPete 04 MPOV.png 3x14 - Russia - StPete 05 MPOV.png 3x14 - Russia - StPete 06.png 3x14 - Russia - StPete - Pierogi Bar 01.png|Logan Pierce's favorite Pierogi place 3x14 - Russia - StPete - Pierogi Bar 02.png 3x14 - Russia - StPete - Grand Vishera Hotel 01.png|Emily Morton's hotel room at Grand Vishera Hotel 3x14 - Russia - StPete - Grand Vishera Hotel 02.png 3x14 - Russia - StPete - Bridge 01.png 3x14 - Russia - StPete - Bridge 02 MPOV.png 3x14 - Russia - StPete - Bridge 03 MPOV.png 3x14 - Russia - StPete - Bridge 04.png 3x14 - Russia - StPete - Bridge 05 MPOV.png Turkey *Alistair Wesley met Reese in Istanbul. *Reese booked a flight to Istanbul which was rerouted to Italy. Category:Locations Category:Locations outside New York City Category:Real-world Locations Category:Lists Category:World Locations